Sobre Chicos y Chicas
by C-U-T-E-0048
Summary: De la noche a la mañana Kirino se ha convertido en una chica, esto es provoca todo tipo de situaciones nuevas y divertidas que incluyen a su mejor amigo Shindou. ¿Kirino regresará a ser un chico o se quedara como una hermosa y atractiva chica? Nota: ¿Reviews?
1. Chapter 1: ¡Soy una chica!

¡Konichiwa!

Este es un fanfic con una temática algo extraña. No doy muchas explicaciones de _cómo pasó_ simplemente lo puse y ya xD

Dejare en claro una cosa **Este fanfic no es Yaoi ** Y dudo que lo sea no estoy segura~ En definitiva~ No creo que lo sea. Bueno, de igual forma dejo en claro que a lo mejor hay un poco de **Shonen-ai **~~ [No lo sé, en serio] ~~

Algunas partes irán en POV (Punto de vista de algún personaje, etc.). Hay algunas cosas que cambie, a lo mejor está un poco OoC. Estás estarán en _cursiva._

**Capítulo I: **¡Soy una chica!

_Sin más que decir aquí el fanfic: _

**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven Go, Chrono Stone o Galaxy no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5. Si me perteneciera, Inazuma no sería lo que es~.**

* * *

Shindou Takuto, un chico excepcional, maravilloso, guapo, de grandes modales, de buena familia, por el que toda chica moriría por tener, sin embargo, él en toda su vida ha estado lejano a los tratos cercanos con cualquier tipo de muchacha, siempre ha estado junto a sus compañeros de fútbol o con su mejor amigo, Kirino Ranmaru. Desde que se conocieron se convirtieron en los mejores amigos, a pesar de que todo, a pesar de que Shindou sea un tanto _exigente _y que Kirino la mayoría del tiempo fuera molesta por su aspecto tan _poco común. _Pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba la opinión de los demás, de hecho es por eso mismo que ambos en sus quince años de su vida nunca han tenido _novia, amiguita, mejor amiga, _o _amante_. De hecho su trato hacía las chicas es un tanto frío, puesto que ninguno de los dos conoce bien a las chicas, tachándolas de "complicadas".

Imagínense a cientos de chicas en San Valentín tratando de salir con alguno de los dos, es obvio que no consiguen, pero ni una caminata juntos, todas esas chicas siempre son "rechazadas amablemente", pero a lo mejor más de alguna no se lo toma tan bien como debería. De hecho, puede que alguna de ellas quiera vengarse y trate de cambiarle por completo la vida a uno de los dos chicos, tal vez hasta el punto de poner su vida desde otro punto de vista. Desde el punto de vista _femenino. _

Pero, el principio de esta historia comienza con Kirino y Shindou, ambos en la misma cama… ¡No malinterpreten la situación! Ambos son mejores amigos desde hace muchísimo tiempo por lo que de vez en cuando el pianista invita al peli-rosa a dormir a su casa. Y como se pasan casi toda la noche hablando, es obvio que ambos caen cansadísimos en allí mismo, pero eso no es la cuestión, lo importante es que en esa mañana, era un día precioso, el cielo se despejado, las aves cantaban, y todo era tan pacifico. El castaño se removió en la cama semi-dormido, abrió ligeramente sus ojos, bostezo, y miró despreocupado hacía su mejor amigo. Siempre en las mañanas cuando Kirino se quedaba a dormir con él, lo miraba, pero… esa vez… sentía algo cálido en el rostro… ¿Un rubor acaso?

Sí, eso era, sin embargo no había razón. Era algo tan típico que lo viera… ¿Por qué…?

―¿Qué me pasa? ―se preguntó y miró de nuevo a Ranmaru, pero es que parecía que su figura y su rostro no eran los de siempre, eran más _refinadas y delicadas_―. De-debo estar alucinando, mejor me voy al baño.

Hizo lo dicho, cepilló los dientes, y sin dudarlo, se metió a la regadera para darse una buena ducha. Aun pensando en lo ocurrido apenas unos minutos, definitivamente su día se estaba poniendo extraño. Oh, pero eso era sólo el principio. Mientras él se encontraba en el baño, una de las sirvientas entró en la habitación, para dejarle la ropa limpia en la cama a Shindou, sin embargo esta miró en la cama para observar si quien estaba allí era el jovencito Takuto, pero no… vio otra cosa, vio a otra persona… vio a una chica… ¿Chica?

―No puede ser… el joven Takuto ha… ―masculló y un sonrojó apareció en su rostro, no podía imaginarse… eso―. Hum… no debería comentarlo con nadie, tampoco debería opinar… mejor me voy…

Y tan pronto como vino, se fue. Dejando a Shindou en la bañera y a Kirino semi-dormido en la cama. Esperen… ¿Semi-dormido? O sea que…

―Ah… ―susurró para después abrir los ojos y encontrarse con una molesta luz―, ha de ser muy tarde… ―se levantó y sintió algo extraño, el pijama que tenía le quedaba algo grande―. Qué raro. ¿Dónde estará Shindou?

Caminó un poco más adelante, y tan sólo pudo escuchar la voz de su amigo en el baño, así que no dudo en entrar. Se vio al espejo y vio muchas cosas raras: su cabello estaba un tanto más largo, su rostro parecía más femenino y ni que decir de su cuerpo… ¡Oh! Bajo la vista y se encontró con algo inesperado… tenía… algo que no tenía antes… tenía… ¿Pechos?

―¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Shindou! ―exclamó con su nueva voz, porque su voz también era más _angelical,_ rápidamente el castaño salió del baño, obviamente colocándose una toalla en la cintura.

―¿Qué? ―cuestionó algo fastidiado y mojado, muy mojado.

―Yo… yo…

―Tú… ―murmuró y se dio cuenta de algo muy importante: del cuerpo de su amigo… o amiga, lo que sea―, ¿eres una chica? ¡¿Eres una chica?!

―¡Waaaaaa! ―gritó fuertemente Kirino en un intento desesperado por desahogarse.

Y Shindou estaba más asqueado que otra cosa. Su amigo se había convertido en chica de la noche a la mañana y…

―¡Y encima dormí contigo! ―exclamó nuevamente la chica o chico.

―Oye, no es momento para pensar en eso. Además lo hacemos desde hace mucho tiempo y no hicimos nada malo.

―Oh, claro, pero yo no era, ¡una chica!

―Cálmate, que harás que todos se enteren y eso no es bueno.

―¡Como si no se notara!

―¡No hay mucha diferencia!

Silencio, una de las mil y un cosas que le molestaban a Kirino era que lo fastidiaran por su apariencia. Shindou como su mejor amigo lo sabe muy bien, pero no midió sus palabras, hiriendo a su actual sensible amigo. Sí, es que ahora a Kirino le dio por bajar la mirada para ponerse a llorar.

―¡Es-espera! No quise ofenderte.

―Idiota ―reclamó con su voz angelical y con un par de lagrimitas en los ojos―. ¿No es suficiente con lo que me pasó? ¡Encima hieres mis sentimientos! ¡Estúpido!

El pianista nunca, nunca definitivamente nunca había visto a Kirino tan sensible. Ha de ser cortesía de su nueva vida.

―Mira… lo siento ―se disculpó mientras se acercaba a ella o él―. ¿Me perdonas?

El peli-rosa lo vio a los ojos y soltó una risa, una gran risa.

―¡¿Ah?! ―volvió a cuestionar Shindou―. ¿Qué te causa tanta risa?

―Nada. Es sólo que me doy cuenta que te pusiste más _amable _ahora que no soy un chico. Y me molesta un poco, pero me da risa que te disculpes por algo que me dicen tan seguido.

―¡Pero si tú mismo me has dicho que te hice sentir mal!

―Bah~ Son tonterías, digo, le restó importancia al final…

―Lo he dicho: "Las chicas son complicadas".

―No te pases, que mi mente sigue siendo la de un chico.

―¡JA! Claro, como digas.

―Me estoy molestando.

―Huy, Kirino Ranmaru se va a enojar conmigo. ¿Qué me hará? ¿Golpearme con su bolso?

―Muy gracioso, pianista de segunda, pero de diré algo, esto que me está pasando no es normal y debo saber cómo diablos termine así.

―En primera, no soy un pianista de segunda, segundo ya dejare las bromas, en tercera voy por el desayuno, que tengo mucha hambre.

―¿Me traerás el desayuno?

―… Pues… ¿Por qué no vas tú…?

―Claro, si no tienes problemas en que vean que "dormiste" con una "chica".

―Bien, te traeré algo.

―¡Gracias! ―gritó burlonamente Kirino.

El castaño bajo hasta la cocina, tomó una bandeja y comenzó a poner lo que él pensó que le gustaría desayunar, sin embargo una de las sirvientas entró a la cocina. Y no era cualquier sirvienta, era la que había visto a Kirino.

―Buenos días joven Takuto.

―Buenos días.

―Supongo que durmió muy bien.

Shindou se extrañó un poco por tal comentario, pero igual respondió:

―Sí, fue una noche tranquila.

―¿Sabe? Tiene buenos gustos ―opinó con una sonrisa pícara y el castaño sólo la miró arqueando una ceja―. Sí, con sus amigos, su ropa, en la comida, con las chicas… en especial en lo último, esa chica que está en su habitación es muy linda.

Shindou proceso la información: Sirvienta, Kirino, chica…

―N-no es lo que piensa…

―¿De verdad? Es una lástima.

―¡Ese es mi amigo Kirino!

―¿Amigo?

―Sí, anoche se quedó a dormir aquí.

―Oh, pero que yo sepa sus padres no dejan que sus amigos duerman aquí. ¿Los desobedeció?

―Bue-bueno…

Era verdad, sus padres eran muy estrictos. Más con ese tipo de cosas, por lo que cada vez que Kirino se quedaba en su casa, siempre era a escondidas.

―Ay, pensé que era una chica. Pero lo es… ¿no?

―Es que… sí, pero no…

―Discúlpeme, no lo comprendo.

El pianista echó un gran suspiró y le explicó la situación, la sirvienta sólo asintió y lo miró algo incrédula. Sin embargo, para que le creyera la llevo a su habitación donde se dio cuenta que sí era verdad lo que decía.

Shindou comenzó a preocuparse. Kirino se sentía confundido al no saber qué hacer, la sirvienta solamente observaba todo.

Oh, a Shindou se le erizaba la piel de imaginar lo que pasaría después, Kirino además de estar confundido quería: llorar, matar, reír, dormir, comer, romper algo…

Hormonas por todas partes.

* * *

**Explicaciones finales:**

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Ideas locas que salen de la nada.

Gracias por leer, y habrá que esperar a ver qué pasa, porque Kirino y Shindou guardaran el secreto y tendrán que afrontarse a nuevas situaciones… y encima, la escuela, el fútbol, y muchas cosas.

Sin más ojala y les haya gustado. ¡Sayonara! Hasta la otra, en el próximo capítulo.

¿Reviews para mí?


	2. Chapter 2: Cine, bruja y ropa interior

Hi, Hi

¡Gracias a las dos chicas que me dejaron un review! Y también agradezco que lo agreguen a Fav o Follow

Bieeenn,en el fanfic voy resaltar mucho la amistad entre Shindou y Kirino. Y como verán, Kirino menciona "todavía pensar como chico", la cosa es que no puede seguir pensando como chico porque el cuerpo en el que está es el de una chica y una chica tiene un crecimiento y desarrollo diferente (¿?) ¡En fin! La forma de actuar de Kirino ira cambiando poco o mucho (¿?)

**Avisos: **Cambie lo de POV (Punto de vista de un personaje, o sea cuando un personaje narra lo que vivió o vive) cambie lo de cursiva, mejor lo dejo sin nada, cuando algo vaya desde el punto de vista de un personaje habrá una señal de separación (No son signos, es una separación de Fanfiction). Lo que si ira en cursiva son palabras resaltadas. Sin más el fanfic…

**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven Go!, Chrono Stone, o Galaxy no me pertenecen, si me perteneciera Inazuma… pues no me quejo de nada de Inazuma xD De hecho si me perteneciera sería un desastre (¿?) **

**Capítulo II: **"Cine, bruja y ropa interior"

* * *

Después de unos minutos, Shindou dejo de sentirse raro, bueno casi… el punto es que ahora se encontraba mirando detenidamente a su mejor… ¿amiga?

Por otra parte Kirino se sentía acosado/a.

―Shindou, no me mires así.

―¿Y cómo quieres que te miré?

―Sólo no me mires.

―¿Por… qué?

―Tú y tu estúpida pregunta me están fastidiando la vida…

―Yo y "mi" estúpida pregunta no te hicieron eso que te pasó.

―Llámalo por su nombre. ¡Tan sólo dilo! ¡Me convertí en una chica!

Con cada comentario el ambiente se ponía peor y la sirvienta ya se estaba sintiendo incomoda de estar allí. Así que simplemente intervino:

―Joven Takuto. ¿Quiere que lo ayude con algo?

―Ahora que lo menciona podría conseguir ropa para Kirino.

El/La peli-rosa se sintió ofendido/a por lo que dijo Shindou, ni idea de porqué, más bien creo que simplemente le irritaba la presencia del pianista, porque no le ayudaba mucho que digamos…

―¡YO NO NECESITO TU CARIDAD! ―gritó furioso/a Ranmaru.

―¡Por amor a Dios! ¡Deja de gritarme!

―¿Entonces…? ―preguntó la sirvienta y Shindou simplemente la miró como si le insinuara que se fuera.

―Miré, usted sólo tome esto ―dijo mientras le extendía en su mano una tarjeta de crédito―. Compre lo necesario… digo, Kirino no puede quedarte en pijama todo el día y no puedes ponerte ropa de chico.

El aludido arqueó una ceja. No comprendía bien lo que su amigo le decía…

―¿Y cómo por qué no puedo vestirme de chico?

―Te daría mil y un razones. Pero la principal es que si te miran vestida como chico… simple y sencillamente se vería raro, teniendo en cuenta que en tu apariencia es demasiado femenina.

―¿Acaso crees que yo voy a ponerme un vestido? ¿O falda? ¿O shorts?

―Ah… pues es lo normal en las chicas, ¿no? ―cuestionó el castaño provocando que Kirino se molestara.

―Normal… Tsk como si algo en mi vida lo fuera. En serio, Shindou me siento horrible, no tengo ganas de salir a ningún lado.

―No te vas a quedar en pijama todo el día ―comentó el pianista intentando apaciguar la situación.

―Pe-pero… ―comenzó a tartamudear la sirvienta―. ¿También le compro ropa interior?

Esa pregunta provocó un silencio incomodo, además de ocasionar que Shindou se sonrojara y Kirino se pusiera tan rojo que parecía que se desmayaría.

―S-sí… ―respondió tímidamente Shindou y a Kirino simplemente le dieron ganas de ahorcarlo―. Ya sabe… sost… brag… ¡Eso que se ponen las chicas!

―¡Shindou, estás loco si crees que me voy a poner eso!

―¡¿Y qué quieres ponerte?!

―A-a-ah… ¡NADA! ¡NO QUIERO NADA!

Shindou se sobó la sien. Y miró a su sirvienta.

―Usted cómprelo y ya.

―Está bien, joven Takuto ―ella se retiró rápidamente antes de que la _linda _chica comenzara a gritar otra vez.

―…

―…

―…

―Lindo día, ¿verdad? ―preguntó Shindou intentando aliviar la tensión, pero Kirino lo miró de forma reprobadora y lo ignoró―. ¿Estás moles…ta?

―…

―Oh, me vas a ignorar. Vamos a ver cuánto aguantas.

―…

―Has lo que quieras.

―… ―siguió sin responder y el castaño se comenzó a desesperar, aunque como es muy inteligente se le ocurrió algo para fastidiar a su "amiguita".

―Pero que hermosa estás.

Y con ese comentario Kirino lo miró sonrojado y molesto.

―Me vuelves a decir eso y te prometo que no tendrás hijos.

―Vale, pero por lo menos ya me contestaste.

―¡Eres muy inmaduro!

―¿Yo? Mira quién habla, él que no quiere aceptar lo que pasó, si estás en el cuerpo de una chica tienes que usar ropa de chica. ¡Acéptalo!

―¡Acaso quieres que use…! ―gritó y antes de terminar la frase lo dudo y prefirió hacer un puchero―. ¡No, no y no! ―al gritar se escondió debajo de las sábanas―. ¡Jamás saldré de aquí!

―Por favor… estás en mi casa, dentro de una semana tendremos que volver a la escuela y no arreglaras nada actuando así, también te sugiero que te vayas a bañar…

―¡DEJAME EN PAZ!

Shindou al sentirse ofendido por lo dicho por Kirino, jaló una de las puntas de la sábana.

―¡Kirino! ―exclamó y siguió forcejeando, así comenzaron ambos a jalar la sábana una y otra vez…

―¡Shindou!

―¡Ranmaru!

―¡Takuto!

―¡Niña!

―¡Idiota!

―¡Chica!

―¡Llorón!

―¡Basta!

Y como última acción logró quitarle la sábana dejándolo sin nada con que esconderse.

―¡¿Por qué diablos no me dejas en paz?!

―Escúchame, vas a ponerte la ropa interior de chica porque eres una chica, te pondrás la falda porque eres una chica, serás una chica hasta que encontremos una solución a este problema. ¡¿Entendido?!

Kirino hizo un puchero y cambió su expresión a una tranquila, bueno, más bien una de cachorrito regañado, y eso le dio mucha pena a Shindou, pero le restó importancia…

* * *

¿Cómo debería de sentirse un chico que dejo de ser chico? Me siento muy raro y encima creo que… que… que quiero gritarle a todos. En especial a Shindou y no sé porque, su presencia me irrita… ¡Ahhh! Y en este mismo instante estoy sentado en la cama de mi mejor amigo, ahora que lo pienso tengo mucha hambre… ¿Cómo habré terminado así? ¿Le hice algo malo a alguien….? ¡Soy demasiado bueno para que algo así me pasara! ¡¿Quién habrá sido?! ¡Mier…coles! Encima tengo que usar ropa interior de chica. Me sentiré extraño y sería la experiencia más rara de mi vida. ¡Waaaaaa! Le echó la culpa a Shindou. ¡Si, él tiene la culpa de todo! ¡DE TODO!

Como él tiene la culpa de todo voy a mirarlo e imaginar que lo estoy ahorcando...

* * *

―¿Estás molesta?

Shindou no pudo hacer una pregunta más estúpida, era obvio, pero como no le presta atención…

―¡SÍ!

El castaño frunció el ceño confundido, ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo?

―¿Qué te hice?

―¡Todo!

―Hum~ No recuerdo haberte golpeado~ .

―Idiota.

―Eh… gracias.

* * *

¿Si quiera estaba concentrado? ¡No! Estaba pensando como resolvería esta situación. ¡Bien! Takuto, trataba de prestarle un poquitito de atención a Kirino, ya que esta ha comenzado a hablar… de quién sabe qué, porque la verdad ni entiendo de qué diablos habla.

―Se supone que hay un abismo entre …

¿De qué… está hablando? ¡Arg! ¡Ya! Debo concentrarme, y… ¿cómo será eso de ser una chica? Y… Oh, Kirino ha comenzado a verme con su mirada asesina. Pero, ¿yo qué hice? No recuerdo haber dicho algo malo, ¿o sí? …

―¿Y bien, Shindou?

―¿Bien qué?

―Ya sabía. No me estás escuchando.

―Te estoy escuchando, Kirino. Es sólo que tú estás más… a no sé… ¿sensible?

―¡NO ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO!

―¡Ya te dije que no me grites así!

―¡Entonces aprende a escucharme!

―¿Vas a empezar de nuevo, Kirino?

―No, él que empezó de nuevo fuiste tú. ¿Sabes? Dejaré de hablarte.

―Kirino, no estamos para esto.

―Contéstame una pregunta.

―…

―¿Qué era lo que te estaba diciendo?

―Eh… era algo sobre… ―comencé a balbucear tonterías, de verdad, no era mi día y creo que además estaba olvidando algo, pero eso no era lo importante―, sobre lo que te pasó.

―¿Ajá?

―Y… que…

* * *

Sí, mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, me estaba ignorando. Le había hablado de un sinfín de cosas y él estaba en su mundo. A estas alturas, ¿qué podía hacer?

¡Gritarle! ¡Gritarle hasta quedarme sin aliento! Es que detesto que no me escuche, es odioso, y lo peor es que apuesto que Shindou sólo piensa en estupideces. Así que lo mire de manera acusadora, me acerqué a él y antes de poder hacer algo su estúpido teléfono sonó.

* * *

Y así, Shindou fue salvado por la campana, digo por su móvil…

―¿Aló? ―preguntó el castaño.

―¡Shindou-san! ―exclamó emocionado Tenma desde el otro lado de la línea.

―¿Tenma?

―¡Sí!

―¿Pasó algo?

―¡No! Es sólo que quería recordarle que hoy íbamos al cine.

―¿Al cine?

―¿No recuerda? ―cuestionó con decepción el menor.

―Sí, ya recordé. Sólo que… Kirino no podrá ir…

―¿Por qué Kirino-sempai no podrá ir?

―Es que… tuvo unos problemas…

―¿Son graves? ¿Está bien?

―No es grave, sólo que salió de la ciudad porque un familiar está enfermo y no se sabe cuándo volverá…

―Oh, que lastima.

―Sí… ―susurró y miró de reojo a Kirino y tuvo una idea―, pero tengo a una amiga a la que puedo llevar.

―¿Una amiga?

―Ajá… la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y no se las había presentado.

―¡Fabuloso! Llévela para que la conozcamos.

―Bien. Nos vemos en el cine.

―¡Ok! Recuerde que es en la tarde.

―Nos vemos más tarde, Tenma.

―¡Adiós, Shindou-san!

En ese instante, Kirino lo miraba con mucha curiosidad, porque no había escuchado ni entendido muy bien lo que había dicho. Shindou por otra parte intentaba analizar un plan que acababa de formular en su mente de pianista, sin embargo su teléfono volvió a sonar.

―¿Sí?

―¿Cómo estás, Shindou-kun? ―preguntó con burla una voz femenina―. Imagino que has de estar muy confundido, pero no sólo tú es más… ¿Cómo está Kirino-kun?

―¿Quién eres?

―Sabía que serías tan idiota de no recordarme ―comentó fastidiosamente la misteriosa chica―. Pero da igual, mira espero que Kirino-kun disfrute de su nueva vida~

―¿Acaso tú…?

―Vaya, pensé que eras más inteligente, Shindou-kun, en fin, como no has comprendido, te diré que yo fui la que "provoque" lo que le pasó a tu amigo digo ahora es amiga. ¿No?

Kirino estaba furioso, así que agarró el móvil de Shindou y comenzó a alterarse…

―¡¿Dime ahora mismo quién diablos eres?! ¡¿Por qué me has hecho esto?!

―¿Quién soy? Pufff, sería una estúpida si te dijera, pero igual, soy una de las mil chicas que Shindou-kun rechazó. Y como soy vengativa pues ya imaginaras porque hice esto.

―Vale, Shindou es un idiota.

"La" peli-rosa hablaba como si el castaño no estuviera allí presente.

―¡Oye!

―¡Shhh! ―calló Kirino―. Dime, ¿qué tengo que ver yo con qué Shindou te haya rechazado?

―Jo, tú también eres igual de tonto que tu amigo ―molestó la bruja digo la chica―. Verás, a Shindou le importa mucho sus compañeros y daría la vida por ellos, ¿verdad?

―Ajá…

―Imagínate que duro ha de ser tener la culpa de que tu mejor amigo se convierta en una chica.

El pianista allí presente comprendió todo, era una venganza explicita hacia él, y quién pagaría por ello sería su mejor amigo de toda la vida, Kirino Ranmaru.

―¡Hey! ¡Tú no tienes derecho a hacerle eso a Kirino! ¡Si yo fui quién te hizo daño, me lo hubieras hecho a mí y no a él!

La chica al otro lado de la línea de teléfono soltó una gran risa.

―¿Ves? Eres una ternurita con tus amigos… ―se burló nuevamente―, tranquilitos, digo tranquillo y tranquilita. Que todo a su tiempo, si quieren una solución ya la hallaran. ¡Esto es todo! ¡Bye, bye!

Y así la chica cruel terminó la llamada dejando a ambos dos rojos de la ira.

―¡Es una bruja! ―exclamó Kirino.

―¡¿Qué diablos le pasa?!

―¡Exacto! ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor?

―¡Sí!

―¡Que es tu estúpida culpa!

―¡Sí, es mi…! ¿Qué?

―¡Shindou todo es tu culpa! Apuesto que la rechazaste de una forma horrenda, ahora yo tengo que pagar las consecuencias.

―¡Espera! Yo no tengo la culpa de que la loca sea se desquite contigo. En verdad, las chicas son tan irracionales y lo único que hacen bien es burlarse de los chicos.

―¿Sabes? Sí, es verdad, las chicas están locas. Ha de ser por tener saturado el cerebro con sus ideas estúpidamente románticas.

―Y lo peor es cuando te engañan y caes en sus redes, son todas unas tarántulas, manipuladoras…

―No le echó la culpa a esa chica por haberles hecho eso ―opinó una dulce y tierna niña de apariencia infantil―. Son unos machistas…

―¿Quién eres? ―preguntaron Shindou y Kirino.

―¿Yo? Soy Nishimura Sachi.

Y así se presentó Sachi, una chica con el cabello color azul oscuro, largo hasta la cintura, el cual adorna con una moña que se coloca a un lado de su cabeza, aparte de arreglárselo para que le quedara un flequillo de lado que le cubre sólo un poco el lado izquierdo, sus ojos son de color amarillo dorado, y su estatura era algo baja. En esos instantes Sachi estaba usando un traje típico de una sirvienta.

―¿Nishimura? ―cuestionó Shindou―. Nunca te había visto.

―Pues yo si a usted, Takuto-sama ―aclaró con una sonrisa radiante―. A usted lo he visto muchas veces junto a Kirino-san.

―Ah… ¿desde cuándo trabajas aquí? ―interrogó la peli-rosa.

―No estoy segura, tal vez desde hace dos años…

―Tanto tiempo y nunca te había visto… qué raro ―opinó Shindou―. Además estás muy joven para trabajar. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

―Tengo trece años…

―¡¿Trece años?! ¡Es imposible que trabajes aquí! Eres una niña ―gritó el pianista y Kirino solamente miraba a Sachi.

―¡Bien! Es mi tía la que trabaja aquí, pero igual… me he pasado varias veces por aquí…

―¿Y dónde está tu tía? ―preguntó Kirino.

―Hace como treinta minutos que salió diciendo que iba a comprar unas cosas para Takuto-sama.

―Entonces tu tía es la que sabe que…

―Kirino-san es una chica ―terminó de aclarar Sachi.

―¿Tú también sabes de esto? ―cuestionó alterada Kirino y la niña simplemente asintió.

―Gritaron muy fuerte… tiene suerte que sólo mi tía y yo hayamos escuchado.

―¿Y no crees que estemos locos? ―Shindou insistía en sus preguntas y Sachi se estaba cansando de ello…

―No. Anoche vi cuando trajo a Kirino-san, también cuando noté que ambos se durmieron después de hablar un montón, y la ninguna persona entró aquí anoche, lo más lógico es pensar que es un mal sueño o que fue un hechizo. Y por último escuché la llamada de la bruja que provocó esto. ¿Más preguntas? ¡No! ¿Verdad? Mejor para mí…

―… Eso no soluciona mi problema y la culpa la sigue teniendo Shindou…

―¿Sigues con eso? Y luego en inmaduro soy yo…

―Deberían dejar de pelear, además ustedes deben aprender mucho de las chicas. ¡Yo los ayudaré con eso!

―¿Ayudar? ―está vez la peli-rosa arqueó una ceja aun estando con la horrenda pijama que de por si le quedaba grande―. No hay nada que hacer…

―¡Claro que sí! ―gritó emocionada Sachi―. Yo también estudio en Raimon. Soy una chica y puedo darte consejos para mantener eso en secreto y que no sea tan evidente que usted es una chica.

―¡Genial! Entonces ella puede ayudarnos a buscar a la chica que te hizo esto. ¿No te parece una buena señal Kirino?

―Pues sí. Supongo que es bueno aceptar su ayuda.

―¡Awww! ¿Puedo ayudar a Kirino-san a arreglarse?

―¿Arreglarme? ¿Para qué?

―¿Acaso no va a ir al cine con Takuto-sama?

―¿Cine? ¿Eh? ¡¿Shindou?!

―Ah, eso… es que, ¿recuerdas que prometimos ir al cine con Shinsuke, Tenma, Tsurugi, Kariya y Hikaru?

―… Sí, pero… ¿les dijiste que no podía ir?

―Bueno, si les dije eso, pero dije que llevaría a una amiga…

―…

Silencio… completo silencio y en ese instante Shindou solamente sintió como Kirino se le tiraba encima, quedando ella encima de él…

―¡Tremendo idiota! ¡No estoy para esas tonterías! ¡Ni creas que voy a salir de esta casa!

―Ve-venga, cálmate… que das mala espina así, toda loca…

―¡¿Loca?! ¡Deja de decirme chica!

―¡¿Cómo quieres que te diga?!

―¡K-I-R-I-N-O!

―Va-vale… ―tartamudeó nervioso―. ¿Podrías quitarte de encima?

―Claro ―susurró y se levantó dejando a Shindou mirando hacia el techo.

―Vaya, el color del techo sí que es desabrido y horrendo. Y por cierto… ¿Nishimura cómo sabías lo del cine?

―Escucho muy bien y si se pregunta… puede que sea demasiado curiosa…

―¿O sea que me espías?

Sachi se puso roja… va da igual, ella era una de las cientos de locas por Shindou, pero era algo más platónico, no se moría tanto por él.

―Este… no.

―Ok…

Hubo silencio en la habitación, todos vieron para distintos lados hasta que alguien tocó la puerta.

―Joven Takuto, ya regresé.

―Pase ―ordenó Shindou.

―Compre lo que me… ―dijo y antes de terminar vio a su sobrina―. ¡Sachi! ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Etto… yo…

―¡Te dije que no vinieras a molestar!

―No estoy molestando.

―Pero desobedeces mis reglas… le tendré que decir a tu madre.

―¡No es justo! Kazuto puede hacer lo que quiere y yo no.

―Mira, Kazuto es muy rebelde, sin embargo eso no justifica que tú lo vayas a ser.

―¿Kazuto? ―preguntaron Kirino y Shindou.

―Kazuto es mi hermano gemelo ―respondió Sachi.

―Que interésate ―comentó Kirino.

―Oh, joven Takuto, aquí le dejo la ropa que compre.

―Gracias y puede retirarse ―dijo el castaño, pero hizo una señal con su mano―. Sólo una cosa.

―Lo que usted diga joven Takuto.

―¿Podría dejar que su sobrina nos ayude?

A Sachi se le iluminaron los ojos.

―Por favor, déjame ayudar ―pidió con la mirada más tierna que pudo.

―Ah… está bien.

―¡Aw~! ¡Gracias!

―Pero ten cuidado y no causes problemas.

―¡Ok!

Así la sirvienta se fue dejando solos a los tres adolescentes.

―¡Les agradezco profundamente que me dejen ayudar!

―No tienes que decir eso. Ahora dinos, ¿qué vas a hacer primero?

―¿Yo? ¡Pues primero Kirino-san se tiene que dar un baño!

―¡¿Un baño?! Así… pe-pero… ―reclamó la peli-rosa intentando articular alguna frase.

―¡Pero nada! Vamos ―animó Sachi mientras le daba empujoncitos en la espalda a la otra chica―. ¡Voy a hacer que luzcas divina!

Shindou intentó aguantarse la risa, imaginar eso le causaba una gracia increíble, mientras que Kirino estaba más rojo que un tomate.

* * *

Muchísimos minutos después Kirino ya se había dado el baño, y bueno le costó pues intentaba no morirse de la pena en ese instante, pue su cuerpo ya no era el de antes y ahora tendría que acostumbrarse a eso. Cuando salió de la regadera con todo y una toalla que la cubría, vio como Sachi escogía entre un motón de ropa algunas prendas.

―¿Por qué haces esto?

―¡Me gusta ayudar! Y adoro este tipo de situaciones anormales, como que alegran el día.

"Sí, claro alegran el día", pensó con sarcasmo Kirino.

―Muy bien, ya escogí tu ropa interior ―dijo sin ninguna pena la peli-azul―. ¿Qué te parece?

―E-eh… ―tartamudeó la peli-rosa al ver las prendas color fucsia―. ¡N-no!

―¡No diga eso! ¡Vamos póngaselo!

―¡No quiero!

―¡Vamos, tiene que ir al cine!

―¡No entiendo por qué tengo que ir!

―Si no va, sus amigos vendrán aquí, o si no sospecharan que hay algo raro y usted no quiere que lo tomen como un loco si alguien que no le cree lo termine metiendo en un manicomio.

―Tienes razón…

Si lo pensaba bien, si hubiera la posibilidad de que sus amigos le creyeran sería difícil ya mantener el secreto, y si alguien mayor se enterara de eso, creerían que está loco y lo más seguro es que termine en algo que no quiere…

―¿Se lo va a poner?

―Bien.

Kirino accedió a lo pedido por la niña, y se puso las prendas. Al rato, ella comenzó a pedirle que se probara un sinfín de combinaciones que habían ordenado. Y pasaron muchos minutos, mientras ellas comenzaban apenas a si quiere arreglar algo, Shindou en la habitación esperándolas, desesperado, dando vueltas en la habitación como un loco, caminaba y caminaba, pero a él restémosle importancia, lo esencial son las chicas. Quieres luego de mucho tiempo se decidieron por una de las mil combinaciones hechas.

―¡Al fin! ¿Ya termino? ―preguntó desesperada Kirino.

―No, falta su cabello y maquillarla un poquito.

―¿Ma-maquillarme? No me gusta eso…

―Es sólo un poquito.

―¿Cómo es que sabes mucho de todo esto?

―Mi madre fue maquillista de actores de teatro, además también escogía la ropa de algunos, yo la acompañaba y observaba todo…

―Oh, ya veo. ¿Por qué no vives con tus padres?

―Ellos están en Osaka por trabajo, yo prefería quedarme aquí en Inazuma con mi tía y mi hermano ―ella miró hacia abajo y luego le sonrió―. Le voy a arreglar el cabello.

―Ah, que queda…

―No se preocupe. Todo va a estar bien.

"No sé porque, pero creo que de aquí creo que aprenderé cosas nuevas", analizó Kirino.

* * *

Mucho tiempo después Kirino y Sachi salieron del baño. Shindou se encontraba acostado en su cama, mirando nuevamente hacia el techo aburrido.

―¡Takuto-sama!

―¿Eh? ―preguntó sin ningún interés mirando todavía hacía el techo.

―¡Terminamos! ―volvió a gritar Sachi.

Shindou se levantó y miró a Kirino, quién llevaba una mini-falda algo abombada color blanco, una camiseta de color rosado con un poco de escote en el pecho, encima de esta llevaba un chaleco abierto de color violeta adornado con circulitos de color blanco, también llevaba unas medias cortas de color blanco, y unos zapatos deportivos color blanco con rayas fucsias. Y su cabello estaba suelto, y como ahora es largo le llegaba casi a la cintura, su flequillo seguía casi tan desordenado como antes, sólo que tenía un brillo que denotaba hermosura. También tenía un poquito de maquillaje encima, pero ni se notaba. Y con todo esto, encima Kirino tenía un sonrojó leve porque todavía no se acostumbrada a ello.

Shindou miró a la peli-rosa y…

* * *

**Notas: **

¡Aquí el capítulo de hoy! Si hubo algunos errores lo siento, la verdad no me fije :/ Sin más ojalas les haya gustado.

Agradezco a **rox siniestra , rikka . senbon ** ** , raf-lily, THe Normal GIrl**** ¡Gracias por el Fav, Follow, o Review! **

**Ojala les haya gustado esta conti, ¡y a todo aquel que lea esto gracias! xD **

**En fin, si tienen alguna sugerencia son aceptadas, si quieren que Kirino o Shindou hagan algo díganme, o si tienen algún personaje que quieren que aparezca me dicen ;D Claro que sea coherente xD sin más hasta el otro capítulo.**

¿ReViEwS?


End file.
